


(It Seems) A Heavy Choice to Make

by starr_falling



Series: (It Seems) A Heavy Choice to Make [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Series, Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade, Felching, Future Fic, GFY, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Rimming, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally asks the question Stiles has been waiting for. Now they, and everyone around them, must learn to live with Stiles' choice and their new relationship.</p>
<p>A story told in drabbles written for the Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That is the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. They belong to Jeff Davis, and MTV.
> 
> Title is from "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #1: Question.

“Do you want it?” Derek's eyes glowed red as he leaned in, trapping Stiles between his hard body and the wall.

“What?” Stiles was fairly sure what Derek was asking, but it was difficult to focus when he was so close.

Derek lowered his head slowly, the tip of his nose barely brushing over Stiles' skin; down his cheek, behind his ear, to the corner of his jaw.

“The Bite.” Warm breath and soft lips sent a shiver up his spine. The wet slide of a tongue along his pulse wiped all thought from his mind.

“What was the question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #1 - Word of the Week: _question_** (thanks to Alix Nowarra for the inspiration) 
> 
> [ ](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.com/2013/03/fantasy-boys-xxx-drabble-cascade-1-word.html)
> 
>   
> **Join in the cascade, post a drabble inspired by our _word of the week_ to your own blog, or website, add this list to the bottom of it by copying and pasting in [the code from here](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.com/2013/03/fantasy-boys-xxx-drabble-cascade-1-word.html#drabblers) and then add a link to your post to the list.**   
> 


	2. Illumination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #2: Moonlight.

Derek lay on his bed, gaze riveted to where the bite – _his_ bite – still showed livid against Stiles' pale flesh. His skin glowed softly in the light of the waning moon, freckles and moles standing out like smudges of ink. Derek traced a finger over full lips, along the smooth curve of a cheek, brushing delicately against dark lashes.

“Hey,” Stiles murmured, eyes still closed.

“Hey,” Derek followed the path of his finger with his lips. “You should go back to sleep.”

“Alpha or no, you're still not the boss of me.”

Derek kissed him, needing to taste his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #2 - Word of the Week: _'Moonlight'_** (thanks to starr-falling for the inspiration) 
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/03/fb3x-drabble-cascade-2-word-of-week.html)
> 
> View more [lists](http://list.ly/) from [Wittegen Press](http://list.ly/people/Twins-Wittegen)  
> 


	3. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #3: Stone.

Stiles stood in front of the mirror, staring at the mostly healed bite mark. A gasp made him spin around. Scott was standing in his doorway, eyes glued to his neck, blank with shock.

“Scott,” Scott's eyes snapped up to meet his, and Stiles felt his heart sink like a stone.

“I'm going to kill Derek.” Scott was far too calm for Stiles' comfort.

“Scott, no. He didn't – ” Stiles stopped, took a steadying breath. “He asked. I said yes.”

“Why? Why would you...”

“Because I wanted it. Because it's what's right for me.”

Scott turned and left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #3 - Word of the Week: _'stone'_** (thanks to Tasha for the inspiration) 
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.com/2013/03/fb3x-drabble-cascade-3-word-of-week.html)


	4. Lunatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #4: Chain. Warnings for slight bloodplay/pain kink.

Three days before his first full moon, Stiles was finally realizing what it meant to be chained to it. He'd felt the pull the moment he'd turned, but it had been gentle, waning.

Now it was anything but, and all he wanted to do was fight or fuck.

Derek was wrapped around him, kissing him lazily. As much as Stiles loved his alpha's gentle side, tonight it wasn't enough. Stiles sucked on Derek's lower lip, then bit 'til it bleed.

Derek moaned, pressing him down, caging him in, claws digging into willing flesh. Stiles smiled, arching into the sweet pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #4 - Word of the Week: _'chain'_** (thanks to Alix Nowarra for the inspiration) 
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.com/2013/04/drabble-cascade-4.html)


	5. Can't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #5: Dancing.

The morning of his first full moon, Stiles woke with a growl. The itch beneath his skin was driving him crazy and nothing he tried quelled his irritation; not even morning sex helped.

He called his dad as a last ditch effort to distract himself.

“How're you feeling, son?” dad asked.

“Fine. Good even. ”

Dad sighed. Stiles bit his lip; he'd been dancing around the truth for so long, he'd forgotten how not to lie.

“It's hard, but I really am OK. I know you don't understand why I chose this, but. I'm happy, dad.”

“That's all I ever wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #5 - Word of the Week: _'dancing'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.com/2013/04/fb3x-drabble-cascade-5-word-of-week.html)


	6. Culmination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #6: Spice. Also, this is my first time posting porn. So, uh, be gentle?

Stiles led him a merry chase through the Preserve, not even the full moon's light revealing him. Derek followed his tantalizing scent; cinnamon and blood and sex and _Derek_. Stiles smelled like _his_ , like _mate_.

Derek finally caught Stiles, pinning him to the ground, slamming into him, still wet and open from their last round. Stiles howled, head thrown back, neck bared. Derek bit down, completing his claim, marking Stiles as _his_. Stiles arched against him, coming. Derek growled, thrusting faster, harder.

Stiles meet every thrust, writhing beneath him, pleading, urging him on. Derek roared his completion, overcome by pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #6 - Word of the Week: _'spice'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/04/fb3x-drabble-cascade-6-word-of-week.html)


	7. Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #7: Shiver.

Stiles rocked against Derek, barely able to move under his weight. Every drag of Derek's half-hard cock against his prostate sent a delicious shiver up his spine. Stiles had lost count of how many times he'd come; he hadn't been this horny since he'd first learned what his dick was for.

Derek growled, moving with Stiles, deepening his strokes. It didn't take much encouragement for Derek to slam into him, the force of his thrusts driving Stiles across the ground.

Stiles moaned, arching into him, lost once more in the pull of the moon and the pleasure of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #7 - Word of the Week: _'shiver'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/04/DrabbleCascade7Shiver.html)


	8. Borrowing Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #8: Summer. This is not the drabble I meant to write.

Derek curled around his mate, the sound of Stiles' heartbeat soothing him. The heat that had allowed them to run free all night had faded; it wouldn't be long before dawn forced them to leave. 

He wanted to stay here forever. Part of him still couldn't believe he had this, had Stiles, thought that he didn't deserve this and it couldn't last. It'd been a long time since his life had been this good, and it was hard to believe that things had changed. He curled tighter to Stiles, determined to hold on to him as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #8 - Word of the Week: _'summer'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/04/drabble-cascade-8-word-of-the-week-summer.html)


	9. Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #9: Friend.

Stiles stared at Scott, fidgeting silently. He'd been silent for five minutes; it was a new record.

“Dude, I can't believe you didn't talk to me first.” Scott finally said, hurt coloring his voice. “This is like, a huge decision and you didn't even _mention_ it to me.”

Stiles cringed. “I know, I'm sorry. I just. I really wanted this and I knew you wouldn't like it and I just. Didn't want to argue with you. _I'm sorry_.

“Forgive me?” Stiles shot him his best puppy eyes. Scott folded.

“Of course. But you totally owe me a ton of brotime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #9 - Word of the Week: _'friend'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/05/drabblecascade9friend.html)


	10. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #10: Eyes.

Stiles has his mother's eyes. It's always been both comforting and painful for John, every time he looks at Stiles and sees her.

That's changed recently. His eyes still reflect Sasha most of the time, but sometimes, they flash an unnatural shade of gold. They remind him that Stiles isn't his little boy anymore. He's a grown man who's capable of making his own choices, even to change his species.

He's glad that Stiles is happy, has finally found what he's been looking for, for so long. Still, he's sad every time Sasha's eyes are replaced by that uncanny glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #10 - Word of the Week: _'eyes'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/05/drabble-cascade-10.html)


	11. Wolf's Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #11: Cold.

“I can't believe I have a cold. I thought I was _done_ with this shit,” Stiles complained. For the nineteenth time.

“It's not a cold. It's an allergic reaction to that particular strain of wolfsbane,” Derek said. For the nineteenth time.

“It _feels_ like a cold.” Stiles grumbled.

“Would you've preferred it if the hunters had used a more deadly strain?” Derek snapped.

Stiles shrank further into his blanket cocoon. Derek sighed.

“I'm sorry. I'm still a little. Upset. I thought – I thought you were dying.”

Stiles snuggled into him. Derek manfully ignored Stiles wiping his nose on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #11 - Word of the Week: _'cold'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/05/fb3x-drabble-cascade-11-word-of-week-is.html)


	12. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #12: Darkness.  
> Ugh, so late. Sorry. On the plus side, I'll be putting the next one right up, so, twofer.

Stiles tried not to notice how Derek looked at him sometimes. He knew there was no way to completely dispel the darkness in his eyes. He'd experienced too much loss for that; Stiles understood that pain too well.

Instead, he would curl closer, gesture more exuberantly. Make plans for the future, talk about the latest stunt the betas had pulled. He couldn't erase the past, but he could remind Derek that he had a future. There were people who loved him, and while he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't lose them, Stile would always do his best to stay, for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #12 - Word of the Week: _'darkness'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/05/fb3x-drabble-cascade-12-word-of-week-is.html)


	13. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #13: Fire.  
> This is the second chapter I've put up today, so go read the first one if you haven't already.

Derek stared intently at the flickering flames. He knew the others wouldn't have bothered with a fire if he hadn't insisted. He knew it worried them, the way he forced himself to stand there without flinching.

As much as he hated – feared – fire, he refused to let that rule him. It would debilitate him if he let it, and he couldn't afford that. He needed to be strong; to know that, if his pack needed him, this fear wouldn't stop him.

“Hey,” Stiles' arms slid around his waist.

Derek closed his eyes, letting Stiles' warmth chase away the fire's chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #13 - Word of the Week: _'fire'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/06/drabblecascade13fire.html)


	14. Creatures of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #14: Fall.  
> Ugh, late again and no double post to make up for it this time, sorry.

John stared at his son, who was sprawled across the bottom of his stairs.

“I thought you creatures of the night were supposed to be graceful?” John drawled. He threw in a raised eyebrow for good measure.

Stiles crossed his arms and pouted.

“What're you even doing here?”

“Can't I just stop by to see my dear old dad?” John's other brow joined the first. Stiles huffed, finally getting up. “I was picking up some stuff I left here, and hoping for waffles.”

Stiles shot him his best puppy dog eyes; John couldn't resist dragging him in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #14 - Word of the Week: _'fall'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/06/fb3x-drabble-cascade-14-word-of-week-is-fall.html)


	15. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #15: Toys.

Stiles eagerly opened his first birthday present, then immediately slammed the lid back on.

“Erica!” Stiles did _not_ screech. _At all_.

“What? They were Boyd's idea.” Stiles looked between Erica's innocent expression and Boyd's placid face.

“Yeah, like I'm gonna buy that.”

“What is it?” Isaac asked, trying to snatch the box.

“Oh, hell no,” Stiles bolted, dodging grabby hands. There was no way he was opening it in front of his _Dad_.

He really didn't need his father imagining him having sex, let alone while handcuffed!

But he would have to remember to send Erica a thank you card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #15 - Word of the Week: _'toys'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/06/drabblecascade15toys.html)


	16. Seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #16: Hidden.
> 
> I am so, _so_ sorry for once again being late. The only consolation I can offer is that all three drabbles will be up today.

Derek raced through the Preserve, focused on catching his mate's scent. Stiles had promised him a reward for finding him before moonrise. Derek was confident, even though his mate was tricky. Stiles excelled at hiding his scent, but Derek was an alpha; his mate could _never_ truly hide from him.

Stopping to consider his next move, Derek shifted into his alpha form. His senses sharpened, everything more intense and distracting. But finding his mate was one task he never lost sight of. There. Faint but unmistakable. He threw his head back, howling his triumph before racing to claim his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #16 - Word of the Week: _'hidden'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/06/fb3x-drabble-cascade-16-word-of-week-is-hidden.html)


	17. Finder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #17: Found.
> 
> Please note this is the second drabble I've posted today.

Derek approached the clearing slowly, cautious of tricks and traps. His mate was cunning, he wouldn't put anything past him. But there was only the alluring scent of his mate, reeking of arousal.

He listened carefully, but there was only his mate's heartbeat and breath. The normal forest sounds were absent, scared silent by the presence of a predator. Derek circled closer.

Stepping into the clearing, he took in the sight of his mate, laid out like an offering, naked and bound to a large flat stone. His mate smiled wickedly as their eyes meet.

“Ready to claim your reward?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #17 - Word of the Week: _'found'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/07/drabblecascade17found.html)


	18. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #18: Blood.
> 
> Please note this is the third drabble I've posted today. Also, there is a little sex, a little blood, and some [xenokink](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Xenokink) in this drabble.

Stiles watched his mate stalk forward, sleek and beautiful. Whined at the brush of fur against flesh as Derek draped himself across Stiles. Tilted his head back, baring his neck.

He moaned as Derek bit down, the scent of blood and mate mixing deliciously. Derek lapped at the bite, tongue longer in this form, strong and dexterous. Stiles arched, straining against the handcuffs, rubbing his aching cock against the smooth warm fur covering Derek's belly.

Derek growled, pressing him into the cold stone. Stiles went limp, the sound vibrating through him; content, for now, to give control to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #18 - Word of the Week: _'blood'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/07/fb3x-drabble-cascade-18-word-of-week-is-blood.html)


	19. Untamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #19: Loss. So I continue to suck at deadlines. As an apology for making you wait, and a thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, I've posted an [Extended Version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936274) of this drabble.

His mate shivered as Derek licked down his body, but stayed still. Derek growled in approval, pushing his legs apart. He was shocked to find his mate already wet and open. Derek surged up, covering him again. He lifted his mate's balls, careful of his claws, before slamming into him.

His mate writhed underneath him, no longer able to stay still. He pounded into him, fast and hard. He would regret it later, losing his much vaunted control. But he couldn't help himself. Not when his mate was spread out beneath him, willing and writhing and begging for his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #19 - Word of the Week: _'loss'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/07/fb3x-drabble-cascade-19-word-of-week-is_16.html)


	20. New Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #20: Book.

Stiles twisted and arched beneath Derek, trying to find a better position with his hands still cuffed above his head. Derek clearly caught on, helping him twist until Derek could bottom out with every thrust.

Stiles loved every moment though he knew he'd be feeling the stretch tomorrow, even with werewolf healing. Human bodies weren't meant to bend like that; he'd certainly never seen this position in any of the many, many sex books he'd read. Not even the really weird ones.

Maybe he should write a new one. _The Kama Sutra For People Who Can Bend Beyond Human Limits_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #20 - Word of the Week: _'book'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/07/fb3x-drabble-cascade-20-in-honour-of.html)


	21. Culmination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #21: Red. Again, I apologize about being so slow getting these out. I'll probably be posting multiple drabbles the next couple days to catch up. Here, have an [Extended Version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936274/chapters/1855329) of this drabble.

“Please, Derrreeeek,” Stiles begged, meeting his mate's eyes, entranced by the eerie red glow he'd once feared.

Derek rubbed the calloused pad of his palm over Stiles' cock, fingers carefully splayed. While he appreciated Derek keeping his claws off his dick, it wasn't enough. He really should've thought the handcuff idea through.

Derek's thrusts became harder, more erratic. Stiles whined, feeling Derek's knot catch his rim. One final, hard thrust and it was inside, filling him, pulsing against his prostate as Derek came inside him. Grinding back as Derek palmed the head of his cock, Stiles shuddered through his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #21 - Word of the Week: _'red'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/07/b3x-drabble-cascade-21-our-word-this-week-is.html)


	22. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #22: Rain. Please note this is the second drabble I've posted today.

Stiles slumped against the stone, still twisted around. He whined softly as Derek pulled back, carefully rearranging him into a more comfortable position. Every movement sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine as Derek's knot shifted inside him.

Finally satisfied, Derek relaxed against him, covering him in warm, soft fur. Stiles purred in pleasure. He attempted to bury his chilled fingers in Derek's ruff, only to pull up short. He huffed indignantly but quickly subsided.

Stiles was content to stay there until Derek's knot went down. That was before it started raining.

“Great, now we smell like wet dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #22 - Word of the Week: _'rain'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/08/drabble-cascade-22-our-word-of-week-is.html)


	23. Content Redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #23: Tree. Please note this is the third drabble I've posted today.

Derek ignored Stiles' complaints, enjoying the shifting around his knot as Stiles wiggled. He wasn't even sure why Stiles was complaining. _He_ was mostly covered. _Derek_ was the one getting rained on.

Not that the light drizzle was penetrating his fur; it was the principle of the matter.

“Deeeeerreeek,” Stiles whined, jerking too sharply for either of their comfort.

Derek growled, biting down on his earlier mark, careful not to reopen it.

Stiles stilled. “Fine. I'll just lie here. Getting wet. Staring at the boring trees.”

Derek rumbled, listening to his mate's heartbeat as the rain pattered against the leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #23 - Word of the Week: _'tree'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/08/dc23tree.html)


	24. Supplication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #24: Worship. In case you missed it, I posted three drabbles and an extra yesterday. Warnings for rimming and felching.

Derek pulled out of Stiles reluctantly, taking note of his wince. He'd feel guilty about that later, when he wasn't so satisfied.

Shifting back to human, he knelt between Stiles' thighs, carefully checking his hole for damage. Derek growled, pleased, as his come leaked out around his fingers.

Leaning forward, he licked around his fingers, soothing abused flesh. Stiles moaned, pushing into his touch. Derek used his free hand to hold Stiles in place, fingers pumping, tongue catching every trace of his seed.

Replacing his fingers with his tongue, he licked deep, humming in satisfaction as Stiles clenched in ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #24 - Word of the Week: _'worship'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/08/drabble-cascade-24-word-of-week-is.html)


	25. That is the Other Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #25: Time. Please note this is the second drabble I've posted today. I've also posted an Extra for this prompt, [Priceless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936274/chapters/1857952).

“Do you want to get married?” Stiles asked out of the blue one Tuesday morning.

Derek blinked, wondering if he'd forgotten their anniversary, but no; that was still months away.

“What?”

“Do you want to get married?” Stiles repeated with a smile. 

“Yes,” Derek pulled Stiles to him, kissing him until he ran out of air. Several short kisses later he pulled back, wanting to see Stiles' beautiful smile.

“Where's my ring?” Derek playfully demanded.

Stiles laughed. “I haven't gotten one yet.”

“Then why ask now?”

Stiles shrugged. “It felt like the right time, so I decided not to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ****  
> [Drabble Cascade #25 COMPETITION - word of the week is 'time'](http://list.ly/list/74b-drabble-cascade-25-competition-word-of-the-week-is-time)   
> 
> 
> View more [lists](http://list.ly/) from [Wittegen Press](http://list.ly/Twins-Wittegen)  
> 


	26. Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #26: Heat.

Derek watched, amused, as Stiles shifted restlessly in his seat before jumping up to pace from the living room to the kitchen and back, only to sit down and start the cycle all over again.

After the eighth circuit, Stiles turned to him.

“Do werewolves go into heat?” Stiles asked.

Derek stared at him blankly for a long minute, letting his eyebrows express just how unimpressed he was.

“No.” Derek said flatly. “We're not actually wolves. And even if we were, neither of us is female last I checked.”

“Okay. I'm just really, really horny then,” Stiles said and pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **[Drabble Cascade #26 - word of the week is 'heat'](http://list.ly/list/7FD-drabble-cascade-26-word-of-the-week-is-heat) **
> 
> View more [lists](http://list.ly/) from [Wittegen Press](http://list.ly/Twins-Wittegen)  
> 


	27. Marigolds and Pink Carnations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #27: Season. I've also posted an Extra for this prompt, [Meddle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936274/chapters/1903293).

Spring reminds Stiles of his mother.

Every spring she would celebrate winter's end by planting a garden with all her favorite flowers, in a chaotic mix of colors and scents.

She loved bringing the land back to life with her own hands. She danced around the garden – sometimes alone, sometimes with him or dad – barefoot, flowers in her hair. She always smelled of flowers and green growing things.

She died in spring.

Every spring Stiles plants a garden with all her favorite flowers, in a chaotic mix of colors and scents.

Every spring Stiles picks a bouquet for her grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **[Drabble Cascade #27 - word of the week is 'season'](http://list.ly/list/7Ql-drabble-cascade-27-word-of-the-week-is-season) **
> 
> View more [lists](http://list.ly/) from [Wittegen Press](http://list.ly/Twins-Wittegen)  
> 


End file.
